


Any Old Music Will Do

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 's prompt "Dean, sex work, 'you don't think of them as human, you don't think of them at all'" at 's Porn Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Old Music Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).



It's the same scenario every time, give or take the details. Dad's been gone for a month. He left money for three weeks. Dean's good at stretching a dollar, but that doesn't change the fact that the money’s running out and Sammy needs materials for his science fair project.

So Dean waits till Sammy's sleeping and uses a few makeup gimmicks he learned from Caroline three states back to make himself look a couple years younger. He finds the jeans he doesn't wear if he can avoid it, the ones that make his ass look pert, and a shirt that doesn't make him look muscular, because pervs won't go for someone who looks capable of kicking ass. And Dean goes out to find a street corner where pervs might be trolling for somebody scrawny with cocksucking lips.

Dean sucks cock, oh yes. Sucks it like a goddamn popsicle, for thirty dollars. For fifty and a condom, he'll let the perv shove him face first into the nearest wall and a cock up his ass. Twenty-dollar surcharge if the perv wants to take him anywhere, because it's harder in a room than on the street to get away from a perv who wants to take what Dean's not offering. Another ten for anything kinky. Twice the perv means three times the price. This particular perv wants Dean to do a stripper dance for him and his buddy, then suck the one perv's cock while the other one fucks Dean. Fine. Three hundred thirty dollars. It's a good night.

Dean gets home and takes a shower, and the next morning, it's like nothing ever happened.


End file.
